


铜环

by orphan_account



Category: Bjyx
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: **OOC/泥/人生第一回百年孤独仿写**





	铜环

李华伟，你早该意识到那些荧光是谵妄的前兆。现在，你给我从普洱茶红棕色蒸汽里抬头，那一排沉默的额头正巧从操场跑道上溜过。沸腾的音乐声中，女学生一张张鲜红的嘴鱼一样张合，吞吐一条条紫红滚烫的口号。你好好想想，你哪里见过一个真正听话的人——每届高三不都从你手心里过，李华伟——眼睛里荧光烁烁的？肖战是吧，你心里清楚。你要为你接下来这句话付出一些代价：挺精神一小伙子，下周来报到吧。完了，李华伟，完了。你二十五年的教职生涯，金牌教师，育才副校长，从这一刻开始，完了。但明天是你的第五个开学典礼，一切就像一锅沸腾的生滚粥米，你紧锣密鼓地下料，实在无暇顾及角落里粘锅的那么一颗米粒。于是第二天，肖战也就堂而皇之地踏入那扇窄小的木门，隔壁教室边走边打领带的刘忠对年轻人可嘉的勇气报以注目礼的敬意。在吉祥、幸福的开学典礼前奏中，没人会告诉肖老师，前一个走进这木门的人是被抬出来的。三伏天，血液里的颜料对他的尊严进行最后挽救：一个年轻的美术老师，暑假前把教室门反锁，胃里是一整罐紫罗兰水粉泡开了的素描作品。据称，是一个年轻女学生的速写。教务处找来专业清洁队，然而经过老张和小史三天的擦拭后，瓷砖上的紫粉却愈发鲜艳，并在一个午后经过太阳炙烤，彻底散发出浓烈的异香，势不可挡地冲进李华伟的办公室。李华伟啪地一声把手里佛珠按在光裸的玻璃桌面上，震落签字笔尖浓黑墨汁一点，面前鱼贯而入的一溜人等又低眉顺眼地鱼贯而出。等到肖老师来的时候，教室彻底改头换面，连地板也焕然一新。两块光洁的瓷砖，在一片钢化合成剂产物中凸显领导层征服历史的决心。雪白的墙壁上刺鼻的化学气味亦随着窗帘飘动，在盛夏正午的阳光中蒸腾，一切不和谐因素就此被荫庇。 

肖老师是满意的。李华伟的眼睛在教师队伍里梭寻他的时候，他正满意地把自己的画架和颜料箱扛上楼；李华伟的麦克风承受不住唾液洗礼终于爆音的时候，他正满意地把自己连同一系列石膏像一起封存入这个空旷、方正的美术教室；李华伟在一片雷动的掌声中走下台阶的时候，他正满意地抬起胳膊擦汗、满意地站直了身子、满意地审视面前这一片或坐或躺的什物：上课！起立！ 

在他汗湿的笑容里，黄铜落闩。四方的棺椁满意地将他入殓。

一开始的日子总是难熬的，肖老师。与大多数主课老师的不同，艺术教室后大多粘连着一个耳房；一开始这个耳房里只有一台打印机，肖老师便把课表白纸黑字地印出，一式三份，一份夹进书柜玻璃门，一份张贴在耳房朝教室的小窗，最后一份郑重其事地压进教室外的那片亚克力板下。不过，可怜的肖老师，按部就班五加三，却偏偏在双子叶植物的草本茎那节实验课缺课。生物老师怎么讲的？玻片——就算是放大一百二十五倍的玻片——压住的只是植物的一个横切面，也就是一个世界的表面。即使肖老师不去教工食堂，也总有电话、邮件、手机短信在空洞的上午响起来，提前下单肖老师的又一个空洞下午。好好好，肖老师点点头，把捧到嘴边的电话又原封不动地捧回拨号盘。没问题，您先忙。艺术楼外好大一栋榕树，树杆年年坠满鸣蝉。随着夏天式微，枝桠颤颤巍巍探进肖老师偶尔打开的窗框，蝉声愈发声嘶力竭起来。在一个蝉鸣集中嘶嚎的下午，肖老师手中炭笔突然拦腰折断。他眼睁睁看着碳素像水粉颜料一样迅速穿透速写纸，从中心一个点开始，整张纸逐步溃烂，等他有所反应之时，这一切再无拯救可能。不过像肖老师这样的人，总要挽救尊严以感受存在，于是二十分钟以后，他再次在校门口出现，肩上扛着一张和他一样瘦长的折叠床架：高一开始的午休习惯，现在终于可以在两点的欢乐颂过后得到无限延长。 

无限延长的午休给他带来了一个新的麻烦：失眠。随着他的清醒时间不断后延，夜晚的入睡于他也变得愈发艰难。他本月第五次在夜半之时披着月光坐起，双眼明亮有如萤火，小心翼翼绕过门卫青黑的眼袋和状似无意地吐在他面前的浓痰，在一片手机闪光灯的微弱光亮中摸进他的教室。他颤抖喘息，由那瓷砖反光做导引，扑进教室左前方讲台。红绿蓝黄，他手心渗出湿滑汗液，07年的荧光亮起来，他极为熟稔地插上U盘。K，育才2014，美术教案。往PPt的左下角看去，你会发现这些教案已经在他身体里孕育四年，一千四百多个日夜，在他毕业之时，这鲜红的血肉从他单薄的躯体里分离。像每一个自豪的母亲，他在这片死寂的黑暗里朗声，骄傲地展示自己鲜嫩的孩子。这学期我们先从文艺复兴开始。他感到自己血液中的棉絮一扫而空。逐步给大家介绍西方艺术的伟大时代。 

5-3-1-5-5-2-7，肖老师第六次冲入校门的第二天下午，闹铃终于排到号码牌。每隔五分钟遇见一次未来，却依旧改变不了肖老师只能在广播里彻底清醒过来：一，二，三，四，哨声刺啦划开肖老师的眼皮。一，二，三——四！窗帘迅速从肖老师身上退潮。又是下午五点，肖老师打一个长长的哈欠，又直直地倒下去，把脸埋进手心。 不过今天下午不同，肖老师。一个女学生现在正从四级台阶上一跃而下，拥有羚羊一般的矫健，落地的瞬间弹进了艺术教学区。她现在穿过盛夏湿热的艺术长廊，指尖的热气几乎要把墙壁的涂料化开，顺着一扇一扇瘦窄的木门摸过去，终于在你的形同虚设的亚克力板前扭开了那个形同虚设的铜把手。你听到响动，从折叠床上弹起，拉开耳房门的时候她恰巧在桌椅的丛林间抬头，你的枪口就这么撞上她惊慌无措的眼睛。她跪趴在灰白的椅面下，单薄的脊背蜷缩在育才正蓝色的校服里，艰难吞咽灰尘裹挟的滚烫呼吸。 

一场亘古游戏。

很快鬣狗出现。王八舞，黄老师叫你，别跑了，你能跑到哪里去。 角落里的眼神又转过来了。肖战叹一口气，拉开门。怎么回事？ 

鬣狗绿豆一般的双眼被镜片再度缩小，在肖老师的脸庞上踟蹰片刻，啪地一声打在肖老师身后的门牌上。肖…肖老师，老师您好。鬣狗爪腕在黑框的右下角往上一顶，黄色混浊的目光锁回肖老师身上。真抱歉打扰您休息了；我是我们班学习委员，现在帮我们班主任黄晶老师找我们班一学生呢。那油腻的镜框有鼻尖的汗液润滑，很顽固地又滑下来了。那学生叫王艺泊，没写作文儿被罚写反思，现在直接逃了晚自习——我作为学习委员，这肯定得为她着急呀。什么作文？《我的梦想》。哦，还是《我的梦想》啊。那可不吗？您瞧这，她不写，就是梦想的缺席。做人必须得有梦想，有了梦想才有光明的前途。这可是开学典礼校长的发言——抄他总该会不？多好的素材，可惜她心思不在学习上，整天就在那儿跳舞，考八百五十名——嗨，瞧我这刀子嘴——这不怪我为她着急呢。还得拜托老师，看到她就把她给带回来高二五班。好好，肖老师点点头。 鬣狗爪腕又一推眼镜，捯饬出一个比哭还狰狞的笑来。您过来，我肯定在；我搁这儿谢谢老师了。 

这个叫王八舞——王八五——王艺泊——的女学生，正把耳朵彻底贴在地上。鬣狗远去的脚步声从地板上消失的时候，她很快的抬起头，把鬓角黑印往袖子上一抹，悄无声息地由丛林里蹑出，探出小半个棕色的羚头，把汗湿的额角贴在玻璃窗上，聚精会神地盯着鬣狗在走廊那头不断缩小的身影。王艺泊，肖老师现在绕回教室里了，鞋跟在瓷砖上喀嗒一响。你走吧。王同学贴在玻璃窗上的左额角嗖地一下变成右额角，盯着肖老师，眼睛里全是戒备。 肖老师的声音也就慢慢软了下去，结束在一个耷拉的鼻音里。班主任找你呢。 王艺泊这木偶终于演出终了，顺着墙壁耷拉下去。我哪也去不了。 那...那你在这里休息一下吧。肖老师绕到讲台前，把空调往上调高几度。别被人发现了，就当我没看见你。放下遥控器，脚步声朝着耳房回去。

老师，王艺泊叫住他。肖老师。你为什么不问我为什么不写作文？ 

不想写就不写呗。肖战回身，脸上一个了然于心的笑。老师当年读书的时候也没那么乖。明天你补好了给你们老师交上去，道个歉；老师希望的是你们知错能改就好。

那肖老师，你的梦想是什么？窗边的羚羊从地上滚起来，蹄尖漫不经心地在教室中央的瓷砖上落定。你的梦想是什么？就是这一瞬间的恍惚，肖战眼前立刻关联出一连串人名——他立即意识到梦想这个词是没有意义的；然而现在在那块瓷砖上站立的是一个十七岁的学生，一个十七岁的少女。于是他转回身来：我的理想是做老师。教书，育人。

教书，育人。羚羊一抖毛，终于亮出头顶一对犄角。段老师说他的梦想是创作。

创作需要灵感。

得，羚羊的犄角收回去了。肖老师忽然为自己的莽撞感到懊恼。

但是羚羊的犄角又伸出来了：那肖老师你教我吧，像段老师教我那样。

肖老师，我现在告诉你，十个月以后，你将会想起这一个瞬间，并且甘愿就此承受接下来长达五年的失眠困扰、在三十岁的第一秒钟按照既定计划死去。为达成这笔交易，你必须立即张口问她，段老师是谁？这头羚羊会把正在不断伸长的犬牙缩起，马上做出逃跑决定。然而你现在张了张嘴，干裂喉头穿透凌晨熹微的天光，再一次渗出腥甜血液。窗外鸣蝉声再度轰鸣，你几乎是不受控制地脱口而出：段老师是怎么教你的？

/-TBC-/


End file.
